


Di que sí

by safosinmusas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Boda, Cute, Di que si, Love, M/M, Nervios, Romance, married, seungkwan - Freeform, soft, tierno - Freeform, torpe, verkwan, vernon - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Seungkwan tiene la certeza de que algo está ocurriendo. Vernon le esconde algo, está nervioso, se va a otras habitaciones a hablar por  teléfono y  se calla cada vez que aparece Seungkwan. ¿Podrá su relación sobrevivir a las vacaciones o el fin se acerca?





	Di que sí

Había algo mágico en volar por encima de las nubes, en contemplar el mar desde el cielo o en observar ciudades enteras desde las alturas. Por eso, Seungkwan siempre se sentaba en la ventanilla costase lo que costase y se negaba a tomar un barco cuando tenía que viajar. El cosquilleo que provocaba la sensación de despegue, la sensación de paz que le provocaba estar en un avión y la adrenalina que suponía el aterrizar eran emociones que no se perdería por nada en el mundo. Al menos eso era lo que creía antes de que su novio lo arruinara todo. Por primera vez desde que descubrió la satisfacción que le producía volar, estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención a lo que ocurría o a las vistas desde su ventanilla. ¿Pero como no iba a estarlo si desde que habían decidido ir a visitar a su madre a Jeju, había tenido una actitud sospechosa y a penas le hablaba? Le esquivaba, hablaba con los demás a escondidas y cuando aparecía se callaba de golpe, salía sin decirle a nadie donde iba y volvía muy tarde por la noche. Por no hablar de las extrañas llamadas de teléfono que realizaba cuando creía que no estaba pendiente.

 

« Si no querías venir, podrías haberte quedado en casa » pensó, incapaz de manifestar sus quejas en voz alta. Si la situación ya se estaba volviendo tensa, no quería complicarlo por lo que podría ser su propia imaginación. Jeonghan le había dicho que no se preocupase, que seguro que no era nada y solo estaba preocupado por volver a ver a su suegra. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que su imaginación volase hacia los peores escenarios posibles. ¿Y si le estaba engañando?¿Y si quería terminar con él?¿Y si se había metido en problemas ilegales?¿Y si tenía una segunda familia oculta?¿Y si era un fugitivo que estaba a punto de ser atrapado y debía huir de nuevo? Sus pensamientos eran un completo caos y no sabía como resolver todas sus dudas sin que creyese que estaba dudando de él.

 

— ¿Kwan, estás bien? —La voz de Vernon le sacó de su ensoñación y se giró para enfrentarle. Su mirada preocupada le trasmitía todo el amor que no decía con palabras y eso fue suficiente para calmar su corazón intranquilo—. No estás mirando por la ventanilla ni intentando dormir, ¿Estás mareándote?¿Quieres que te busque un poco de agua?¿Necesitas qué...?

 

Acalló sus preguntas con un suave beso, tan dulce que olvidó por un momento que algo iba mal. Cuando se separaron, Vernon estaba tan sonrojado que podía confundirse con el uniforme de la azafata. No importaba el tiempo que pasasen juntos, desde aquel día en el que se vieron por primera vez, se sonrojaba constantemente cuando lo tenía alrededor. La sonrisa de Seungkwan se hizo mucho más amplia, orgulloso del efecto que provocaba sobre él y le dio un ligero apretón a la mano que tenía unida a la suya.

 

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes, cariño. Solo estaba pensando —Rozó una vez más sus labios y susurró sobre ellos un suave "te quiero".

 

Sintiéndose más relajado, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Vernon y cerró los ojos. Era imposible que alguien que le miraba como si fuese el centro de su universo pudiese estar tratando de alejarse de él. « Todo va a estar bien, me quiere y le quiero, estas vacaciones serán inolvidables » pensó antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**.....................**

Una hora más tarde habían conseguido llegar a su casa. Durante el viaje, Vernon había estado nervioso. Movía constantemente su pie contra el suelo del taxi que los llevó a su destino y no dejaba de revisar su móvil. Por mucho que le preguntase si estaba bien, contestaba una y otra vez que solo era la emoción por viajar. Daba igual cuanto lo intentase, no conseguía saber que era lo que tanto le preocupaba y eso solo conseguía que su inseguridad volviese con más fuerza que antes. Siempre pensó que era una persona en la que se podía confiar, pero él parecía creer lo contrario. ¿Tan difícil era hablar? No iba a hacer un escándalo si le decía que amaba a otro, que estaba sintiéndose atrapado en la relación, que tenía miedo de lo rápido que iban... Si el estaba bien dejándole atrás, lo aceptaría porque lo que más le importaba era la felicidad de Vernon. Lo que le producía miedo era la espera, el no saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Tan complicado era hablar con él?¿Tan difícil era contarle que su relación se había acabado? Joshua le había aconsejado que le diese tiempo para descubrir por qué estaba tan nervioso y lo evitaba. Era como si todos menos él supiesen lo que estaba pasando. El mundo parecía haberse alineado en su contra. Incluso su madre parecía ser cómplice, exigiéndole que le acompañase a cada tarea que tuviese que hacer e impidiéndole ver a Vernon.

 

Lo mejor de volver a la isla eran los paseos por la playa después de darse una merecida ducha y descansar tras el viaje. Las cenas sentados en la orilla y los baños a media noche cundo nadie podía molestarles. A Seungkwan le encantaba disfrutar de la tranquilidad que allí se respiraba, de sentir la arena a sus pies y de poder disfrutar de su tiempo al lado de la persona más importante para él. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que comenzaron a estar juntos, su rutina había sido rota. Después de ayudar a su madre en todo lo que había pedido, se preparó para buscar a Vernon y lo encontró hablando por teléfono. Nunca debió escuchar a hurtadillas, nunca debió estar allí y descubrir que había alguien más en su vida. Tenía que haber sido él quien lo dijese, no enterarse por su don de la oportunidad. Se marchó de la casa sin dar explicaciones, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a sus palabras para encontrar otra explicación a lo que había oído. El "estoy deseando lo de esta noche, he esperado tanto para esto" o el "te veo esta noche, pero procura que Seungkwan no nos descubra" no podían dejar lugar a dudas. Le estaba engañando y él había estado escondiéndose de la realidad. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a estar tan nervioso y distante cuando estaba a su lado?

 

Corriendo hasta que sus respiración se volvió entrecortada y sus piernas temblaron por el esfuerzo, llegó hasta su escondite secreto. Una pequeña cala de la que nadie parecía conocer su existencia, solo él y la única persona en la que confió lo suficiente, la misma que le había traicionado. Llorando se dejó caer en la arena, abrazándose las rodillas con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza en ellas. Por mucho que tratase de encontrar otra explicación, de pensar en cualquier otra razón por la que él no debería enterarse de un encuentro. Quería volver a Seúl, quería alejarse de la isla y de Vernon. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? No hubiese enloquecido y dolería menos que descubrirlo sin querer. Había sido tan estúpido de creer que su relación llegaría a algo...

 

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que la marea estaba creciendo y la brisa nocturna le estaba haciendo temblar. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que había dejado de estar solo o de que quien hubiese llegado se sentaba a su lado hasta que sintió una chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el centro de sus problemas, mirándole con preocupación. En cuanto la mano se acercó para limpiarle las lágrimas, la apartó de un golpe. ¿Encima tenía el descaro de venir tras él? Podría haberle engañado, pero no seguiría con su juego.

 

— ¿Qué te pasa, Seungkwan?

 

— Vete —Le gritó, enterrando la cara entre sus rodillas. No quería verle, no quería oírle, no quería su compasión—. He dicho que te vayas, no te quiero aquí —Volvió a decir cuando notó que no se movía.

 

— Por favor, Seungkwan. Dime que te pasa.

 

— Vete con tu amante y déjame en paz —Le acusó directamente. La expresión de Vernon cambió a una de sorpresa, pero a él no iba a engañarle—. ¿No tenías una cita esta noche?¿No tenías que encontrarte con alguien sin que yo lo supiese?

 

La comprensión llegó a su rostro y fue incluso más doloroso que si se lo hubiese confirmado verbalmente. Enfadado y triste, se levantó de la arena y comenzó a caminar hacia el paseo. Tenía que alejarse de él tanto como pudiese. Iba a coger el primer avión que estuviese disponible, no iba a seguir humillándose. Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos antes de que Vernon lo agarrase y le diese la vuelta. Intentó que le soltase, pero quedó atrapado en su abrazo.

 

— Shh, Seungkwan, shhh. No es lo que estás pensando —La sonrisa iluminó su rostro, como si le divirtiese su situación. ¿De verdad le había dedicado la típica frase?¿De verdad había tenido el descaro de venir con un "no es lo que estás pensando"—. No te estoy engañando, créeme. No era así como debía haber ocurrido, lo tenía todo planeado. Estaba tan nervioso por conseguir que saliese bien, que no me di cuenta de que pudieses pensar que algo estaba mal.

 

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Vernon? Háblame sin jeroglíficos, porque me estoy perdiendo —Dijo antes de que le apartase lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo que solo aparecía cuando estaba con él y esa mirada que le demostraba que era el mundo entero para él. Estaba cada vez más confuso, sobre todo cuando dio un paso más hacia atrás.

 

— Había organizado cada detalle, pero no importa si ha salido mal mientras estés a mi lado. Tenemos una vista preciosa y es uno de nuestros escondites, al fin y al cabo, es un gran lugar.

 

Seungkwan abrió los ojos al ver como se arrodillaba en la arena y le miraba con tanta intensidad que pensó que se consumiría en cualquier momento. En su mente no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez la misma expresión: « Oh, dios mio, oh, dios mio, oh dios mío... ». Una parte de él quería hacerse ilusiones, confiar en que estaba pasando lo que parecía. Al fin y al cabo ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer Vernon arrodillándose frente a él? Sin embargo, otra parte de él, seguía pensando que era imposible, que esto no podía estar pasando. « Oh, dios mio, oh, dios mio, ohdios mio, ohdiosmio, ohdiosmio... ». Siempre habían bromeado con la idea de un futuro juntos, pero ¿Podría estar ocurriendo de verdad?¿Podría esta a punto de convertirse en la persona más feliz que había pisado la tierra? Estaba comprendiendo la razón de sus nervios, sus secretos, la forma en la que callaba cada vez que aparecía. No estaba ocultándole que había dejado de quererle, estaba preparándose para dar el paso.

 

— Hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntas, hemos pasado por buenos y malos momentos, hemos discutido, hemos hecho las paces, nos hemos reído, hemos llorado y creo que ha llegado la hora de que escribamos un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia —Comenzó a decir mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo, sus movimientos nerviosos estaban inquietando aún más a Seungkwan que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizasen por sus mejillas—. Quiero compartir mucho más contigo, Seungkwan, quiero una vida entera a tu lado, envejecer juntos y volver cada verano a esta cala —Deslizó una pequeña caja de madera y apoyó la mano en la tapa, suspirando—. Te amo, porque eres esa alma inquieta que no deja de moverse a mi alrededor, porque eres el hombre que se desmelena en los karaokes, porque eres la persona más dulce que conozco, porque contigo a mi lado no necesito nada más para ser feliz —Poco a poco fue abriendo la caja, jugando con los nervios de Seungkwan que ya había dado por perdido su control, permitiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran incontenibles, acompañadas de pequeños sollozos—. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Boo Seungkwan y hacerme la persona más afortunada del mundo? —Podía oír a Vernon murmurar casi imperceptiblemente: "por favor, di que si, por favor, di que si"

 

— Sí, sí, claro que sí —Se lanzó a sus brazos sin esperar a que le colocase el anillo, besándole con tanto amor como pudo conseguir—. Te amo, te amo, te amo.

 

Cayeron sobre la arena entre risas, amándose bajo las estrellas, demostrándose con caricias que no existía nadie más importante para ellos, acabando con cualquier fantasma que aún pesara sobre su relación. Se adoraban, se admiraban, se querían con cada parte de su ser y con aquel "sí" a voces, comenzó un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas.


End file.
